Giuseppe Salvatore
Giuseppe Salvatore (October 9 1810 - January 23 1864), also known as Conte di Salvatore, was and Damon Salvatore's father. He, along with other members of the Founder's Council helped kill 26 vampires, although they were saved by Emily Bennett, in 1864. As seen on his grave he was born on October 9, 1810 and died on January 23, 1864 so he was 53 years old when he died. This character is a member of the Salvatore Family. Character History Giuseppe was born on October 9, 1810 presumably in the New World and is of Italian descent. Some point before the 1840's he met Stefan and Damon's mother. Giuseppe raised his sons on his own after his wife died. He's very disappointed in Damon Salvatore, and they don't seem to see eye to eye. However, he was very close with his younger son Stefan Salvatore. He uncovered vampires in Mystic Falls along with the other founding members. He hated vampires, and was a member of the Founder's Council, which was started to kill the vampires in Mystic Falls. When Stefan told him that he didn't think all vampires are evil, Giuseppe didn't believe him and spiked his drink to catch Katherine Pierce, Stefan's vampire lover. He was the one who shot his sons when they tried to rescue Katherine, but both had her blood in her system commencing the process of both becoming vampires. A night later he is visited by his younger son. After rejecting his son for siding with the vampires, he tried to stake him but he was thrown aside with Stefan's vampire strength and accidentally stabbed himself with the stake, therefore impaling him. Stefan tried to help but his father was bleeding too much for Stefan whose longing was overwhelming. He tasted his father's blood, completing the transformation into a vampire. Giuseppe presumably died from his wound. 2009-2010 Giuseppe always said he would take secrets with him to the grave. Stefan figured out that Emily Bennett's spell book was buried in his father's grave as Johnathan Gilbert had given it to him to protect. The Novels In the books he is shown as a horrible, violent drunk who hated both his sons. Damon for being a disgrace, and Stefan for supposedly killing his mother. He would regularly beat Damon in drunken rages when he neglected his studies or brought home objectionable companions. He also brought home mistresses who were younger than both his own sons, sometimes he would invest large sums of money, they would always end disastrous. His sons were mocked regularly by other village boys because of these things, among many others. Appearances ;Season 1 * Children of the Damned * Blood Brothers Gallery Johnathan_Guisseppe.jpg|Guisseppe Salvatore and Johnathan Gilbert GiuepseeGrave.png|Giuseppe's grave before it is dug up, it is also the location of Emily's Grimoire Mr. Salvatore.jpg|Giuseppe with his sons Katherinegiouseppe.jpg|Katherine and Giuseppe playing crochet Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Salvatore Family Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents